zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Majestica
Majestica Name Majestica Age ?? (looks early 30s) Gender Female PB Bayonetta, Bayonetta Player The Guindo Journal frombelow Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: Black hair, red eyes Height: 5'7" Body Type: Curvy, hourglass Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: None Clothing Style: She favours dark colours like black, navy, crimson, plum, etc. She doesn't wear robes, instead preferring skintight silks with flowing outer layers (capes, mantles, loose sleeves, etc). History She is a half-demon with a twin sister named Gloria who is half-angel. Don't ask how it works. MAGIC is the answer. You'd think this would make them enemies, but nope. Neither of their players really put any gravitas into that dichotomy, and they play the sisters as friends despite Majestica supposedly being ~*evil*~. LeiLei played her rather often, but she's still low level because most of what she did was run around bothering people in RP and die exploring the world. She didn't level much and she didn't care about playing the game the "right" way. That's okay. She can't hear you over all the fun she's having. Personality Majestica is eeeeeeeeevil. Because she's half-demon, you see. That means she does bad things and likes it. However, LeiLei is really awful at playing a consistent character with any amount of depth, so really Majestica is just kind of a huge jerk and even that is wildly inconsistent. LeiLei also has no understanding of what makes a villain scary, so Majestica doesn't even manage puppy-kicking levels of mean. Really, if you had to classify her, she's more that one Chaotic Neutral character that the player uses to just do whatever they want without care for the consequences. Now that Majestica is real, however, her personality has solidified. She's still coming to terms with waking up and is figuring out who she is, so she's malleable at the moment. Her baseline is cold and menacing. She finds her behaviour under LeiLei's control embarrassing and would rather not be reminded of it. Etc. * She's supposedly half-demon, but those don't exist in canon, and so none of her half-demon abilities carried over. She's puzzled by the sudden loss of her super strength. Forum info * Username: Majestica (she is very creative) * Avatar: The symbol for the mage guild * Signature: None CR * Acher Ostendramm: A paladin who tried to arrest her and was defeated using her demon strength that no longer exists * Alexandr 'Sascha' Holloway: Ran into him in Enghelab and embarrassed herself in front of him, does not remember him stalking and killing her (DROPPED) * Eileen Wallace: Led her to the Cathedral in Bastan, OOC as LeiLei but Majestica vaguely remembers her because of how foggy IC/OOC was for her * Gloria: Half-angel twin sister (DROPPED) * Harriet Webster: Nova's player, Majestica does not have her name. She is very rude but also easy to extort * Iravati Savarna: A friend? Shoved her off the Statue of Liberty once * Nayan: She set a chair on fire in front of him? Who knows it was weird. * Nova Kylethe: An alchemist who she is maybe trying to befriend over tablets and Earth-stuff * Rayu Barozu: Promised to write a song about how fearsome she was, she promptly forgot